HaLlOwEeN fUn
by Shocking Pinx
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire and even Mr. Bear went Trick or Treating. They were expecting lots of candies, goodies and a night of fun. But they weren't expecting to be trapped in a Haunted House. No siree. Not expecting that at all...


A/N: YIPPEEE!!!!

....omigod....

My first Gakuen Alice fanfic!!!

YAY!!! Please read and review!!!!

Thanks! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_Natsume's POV_

I'm in my luxurious bedroom thinking how weird the past days have been.

Door opening slowly revealing Mr. Narumi wrapped in toilet paper

"What the-" I exclaimed.

"Hay Natsume." He strode over to my bed and took my forehead in his hands. Before I can react to his odd way of saying hello, his lips pressed into my forehead and the dizziness struck me like a blow. My mind went blank and my limp body fell back into my bed.

More later…

_What the?_ I sat up and gazed at the room to look for that pathetic excuse for a human – and found nobody._ Jeez! Using his pheromones just like that on a student! _I touched my head and felt a fuzzy and furry object perched on it. _What? Fuzzy and furry?! _I dashed to my equally luxurious bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror that is hanging on the wall. _What the? _I have black cat ears on my head and a matching black sleeveless shirt (with a yellow bell) and shorts. I also have a tail poking out of my back! Groan I looked at my hands and feet and saw with horror that they are covered with black paws. _Where is that Narumi? If I get my hands on that jerk, I swear I'll-_

Then, I heard a nock on the door. I quickly ran towards the door and opened it with such a force that the door broke out of its hinges.

"Narumi-" I began but stopped when I saw Ruka standing outside with a shocked expression on his face. I was also shocked because Ruka was wearing bunny ears and a white sleeveless shirt and shorts. He also had matching bunny slippers and he was clutching a Halloween basket on his left hand.

"Ruka! What the hell are you wearing?" I asked.

"Natsume, have you forgotten that it's Halloween?" he asked completely ignoring my mortified expression. "We're trick or treating today."

"What do you mean by we?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Well you, me, Sakura-san, Imai-san, Sumire and even Bear-san would go trick or treating with us. It's the annual Alice Academy Halloween Party and one of the contests is the Trick or Treating. They've all grouped us into six. The Junior High Division and High School Division students aren't allowed to enter though." He explained.

I didn't respond. Narumi didn't tell me that.

"Oops. I guess Mr. Narumi didn't tell you that huh?" he said reading my mind.

"You tell me." I said acidly.

Ruka then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the hallway where the others are waiting. Mr. Bear is dressed as a… bear.

I frowned.

Sumire is dressed up as a princess in a pink ballgown and has a gold crown perched on her head.

Imai is… well, I'm not sure. She's black and white all over. A mime maybe?

Then, I saw Mikan. In her witch costume. Her hair is pulled in a bun with some loose curls falling around her elfin face. She has a black, pointy hat in her head and her black halter dress is above knee. She has silver bangles on her left arm and has red boots on her feet. I continued to stare at her like I'm being hypnotized… until somebody pushed me hard on the back.

_Mikan's POV_

Mr. Narumi clapped Natsume on the back to snap him out of his daydream. Hmmm, I wonder what his daydream is all about? Natsume glared at him but Mr. Narumi only chuckled and said, "Okay. You guys will go trick or treating at any house you would find enclosed within the border of Alice Academy. You can only go back at the Halloween gymnasium at midnight and the group who gets the most candy wins!" And with that, he sent us off.

"Yay! Let's go team Alice!" I cheered.

"That's not exactly original. Tobita and his team is Team Alice too and 15 other groups has Team Alice for their name too." Perm sneered at me.

"Oh really? Well, we could always be Team Bear. Isn't that cool Bear-san?" I asked the cute bear… who was glaring at me now.

And he did the uppercut thing again…

Gee, guess he doesn't have much team spirit huh?

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Tell me the truth: Does it suck or not?

Please r and r!

Thanks so much...

...haru no seppen signing off...

xoxoxo


End file.
